1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control device for the temperature control of a battery, as well as to a method for the production of a temperature control device for the temperature control of a battery.
2. Description of the Background Art
With the use of modern high-performance batteries constructed from a number of individual cells, such as e.g. accumulators or secondary batteries for electric or hybrid vehicles, care must be taken that the temperature of the battery during operation is within a certain interval, in order to ensure the efficiency, functionality and safety of the device. This is based on the fact that the efficiency of the battery cells drops very sharply when the temperature falls below a suitable operating temperature, and the cells thereby produce a high loss performance. On the other hand, above a suitable operating temperature range, processes proceed within the cells that lead to irreversible damage. Furthermore, to avoid an uneven and thus concomitant increased aging of individual battery cells, the temperature differences inside the individual cells and in the total battery stack must not exceed certain boundary values.